SOS Save Our Sanity
by TacosForCrazyPeople
Summary: The two boys stared at the boat, or rather the sign at the entrance of the boat. Naruto began reading it, "Konoha's Summer Boat Camp For...Delinquents?" "Bye kids! Have Fun!" The two turned their attention back to their family's Van, which was leaving the dock, with waving hands coming out of the windows. "And there goes our ride." Romance, humor, and Psychopaths. Sasusaku NaruHina
1. Freedom Never Seemed So Far

Mikoto kept tapping her foot, with her arms crossed. She stared at the two boys in the hospital bed. One with blond spiky hair and blond eyes and the other with dark hair and eyes.

"And exactly how did this happen!?" She demanded.

"honestly, we don't really know what happened..." The blond one answered first.

Mikoto huffed. "Fine, start from the beginning then."

"alright! its like this, we were walking in the parking lot and-" The dark-haired boy interrupted his friend.

"shut up dobe, I'll tell the story, you'll make her misinterpret it," Then blond scowled, but the his friend just ignored him and proceeded to tell the story.

...

"Freedom at last!" Naruto yelled across the abandoned parking lot, flailing his arms wildly in the air, laughing hysterically at the sky. Causing to eventually connect with Sasuke's face.

"AW FUCK-" Sasuke stumbled backwards, and forced himself to stay on two feet. He Pinched the bridge of his nose, and made a mixture of a grimace and a growl like sound. "Damn it Dobe!... Would you Be more careful Idiot!"

Naruto glanced back at Sasuke with an apologetic smile, scratching the back of his spiky blond hair. "Sorry dude didn't see yeah there,"

Sasuke just glared at him more, trying, once again to comprehend his friends stupidity."Whatever," Sasuke mumbled.

Sasuke barely noticed Naruto rolling his eyes, from the shadows of his bangs. Pfft Naruto should just be grateful that he had given him a whole three syllables. Sasuke decided to ignore it and continued to follow behind Naruto at a safe distance.

The two crossed the parking lot, stepping over littered can pops and chip bags, and remaining puddles of water from this mornings rain. When they were close to their car (or as Sasuke likes to refer to it as 'Black beauty') Sasuke reached into his hoodie pocket, grabbing a hold of the familiar metal and plastic object and unlocking the car.

As Sasuke reached for the driver side door, he couldn't help but notice Naruto wincing as he opened it. Unable to ignore his friend's abnormal facial expression, Sasuke let out a very sharp harshful "what?"

Naruto nervously glanced at Sasuke then to the keys, then back at Sasuke. "Um... maybe i should drive this time," Naruto said suggestively.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. eh? What's this idiot saying? Is he insulting Sasuke's ability to drive? Because for your information Sasuke was an Excellent driver! SO he ran over a few red lights, stop signs, and the occasional speed limit! Those were more like guidelines anyways! That doesn't give Naruto the right to even imply that Sasuke's a bad driver. But then maybe he should have some fun with his blond friends stupidity. Amused by his own thoughts, Sasuke began to grin, which caused Naruto to cringe and make a rather loud gulp, which caused Sasuke's widen even more.

Putting on the most nicest face he had Sasuke asked innocently, "And why is that? is there something wrong with my driving Naruto-kun?" Sasuke always wanted to try this on someone, he couldn't help and enjoy people's dumbfounded expression, which is exactly what he got from Naruto.

* * *

Um... what?

Did he just hear that right? Cuz Naruto's pretty sure he heard Sasuke just call him... Naruto-Kun? Did Naruto's hit to the face cause Sasuke internal bleeding or something?

Naruto has heard 'Idiot', 'Moron', 'Stupid', 'Dumb ass', 'Dobe', 'Derp' and the occasional 'Duffus-face' (wow he has a lot of nicknames that start with 'd' at least he never got douchebag, that was always one of Sasukes nicknames) (excuse me) (fine it was Itachi's nickname, Yeah pleased with that king of all pricks) (very.). But never has he ever gotten... 'Naruto-kun'.

Taken aback by his dark-haired friends new nickname, Naruto's words got a choked up and choppy. "um no,.. what? Wait- yes-"

"but i thought you mean't you do want me to not drive? Sasuke chimed.

"Ah.. no, yes the answer is no,"

"So you do want me to not let _you_ drive?"

Naruto blinked and thought about what he said for a moment. "Yes! WAIT- no that's not it? I meant me!- i think..would you stop!" Naruto's head was about to explode.

"oh i get it! your saying you want me to stop you from stopping me on letting you drive?"

"Exactly!"

"ok then ill drive since you asked so nicely, Naruto-kun!" Sasuke gave him another innocent smile before entering the driver's side.

"wait? what!?" Naruto enter the passenger side, with his eyes and eyebrows all scrunched up, trying to figure out what the hell just happen. He finally realized what happened once he saw that familiar evil smirk appear on Sasukes face

Fuck.

"You're an Asshole, you know that," Naruto claimed, quickly buckling his seatbelt.

"you just figuring that out," Sasuke replied, before gunning the engine and jerking the car towards the parking lot exit and onto the highway where he proceeded to speed up to a definitely non-safe speed.

"GEEZUS! SASUKE!" Naruto bellowed.

* * *

Sasuke had admit, he was purposely driving more reckless the usual just to piss off Naruto. It was Naruto's fault for insulting Sasuke's amazing driving skills in the first place (Its fun to see Naruto getting mad, and so easy to with that hot-headed temper of his) (HEY!) (Shut up you know its true). And someday these awesome driving skills will save his ass one day. Since he wants to become a police officer one day, of course there will be times when he'll have to chase down douchecanoes. so naruto should be honored to be in the presence of the futures best car chaser person.. thing... is that even a real thing?... cuz if there was, Sasuke would win first place.

"GEEZUS! SASUKE!" Naruto bellowed.

Sasuke smirked, "what is it, Naruto-kun?"

"Stop it with the 'Naruto-kun'! It creeps the hell out of me! and it's not what i want to hear before i _die_," Naruto growled.

And there he goes again! insulting his driving! wasn't there more trust and kindness in this brotherly bond the two had!) Just for that, Sasuke swerved back and forth into the other lane, followed by a loud yelp from Naruto.(...brotherly bond? i think that's either the most kindest or creepiest thing you've ever said...) (take it or leave it dobe)

"GAH! I DON'T WANT TA DIE!" he pleaded.

After several minutes of just scaring Naruto shitless, Naruto flipped out his phone and started pounding on the key pad.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"i'm saying goodbye to my cousins before i die, what do you think genius," Naruto snapped sarcastically, slamming the iPhone to his ear.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. He was probably just calling one of them back for something. Sasuke couldn't care less (Then why'd you ask, prick) (Cuz the sounds of key pads annoyed me, duffus-face) (Rainbows and happiness annoy you Teme..) (shut up dobe, im telling the story now)

As Sasuke heard the phone buzzing and soon the voicemail, he spotted a car pulled over in the distance. and it wasn't even pulled over on the side it was just sitting there in the middle of the road, with its hood out. Pffft and people say Sasuke's a reckless driver.

Not wanting to crash and you know damage his car, Sasuke pressed down on the brake, awaiting for Black Beauty to react to his action and slow down, but... da'hell?um what the hells happening? the brakes? why aren't they...

"Damn it! voice mail again, I'll just leave a message-" Naruto stopped in mid sentence and he squinted his eyes, just noticing the car ahead of us, " Hey Sasuke, there's a car over there,"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, "no shit captain obvious, i can see it,"

"then why aren't you slowing down?"

Sasuke remained silent, and tried the to press the brakes again, this time pressing all of his weight into it. when that didn't work he tried to just move out of the way, but the steering wheel didn't work now either. At a last attempt to stop the car that he knew wouldn't work, he pulled the keys out of the ignition, startling Naruto with his sudden actions. As he predicted nothing happened.

"SASUKE! SERIOUSLY PLEASE STOP IT! THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" Naruto demanded.

"I'm not playing around! the brakes th-th.." Sasuke choked, beginning to freak out as well now, (which he mentally slapped himself for) (Teme, its ok to be afraid) (shut up idiot, not the right time to put your input in), "the brakes aren't working!"

Naruto paled. "Thats not possible...WE JUST BOUGHT THIS CAR!"

"THEN TAKE IT UP WITH THE RECEPTIONIST, BUT FOR NOW..." Sasuke, reacting quickly threw off his and Naruto's seatbelt and opened his car door, "JUMP!"

And with that they jumped. They did a head tuck and roll, before they were slammed against the hard pavement. Even though it hurt like a bitch, Sasuke didn't move an inch from his spot, as he felt the vibrations of the two cars colliding. Sasuke whimpered a bit as he saw pieces of his precious Black Beauty flew around him.

Once down Sasuke unwrapped his arms from his head and pushed himself up from the ground, and limped over to his now destroyed brand new car, which was of course up in flames as well.

This fact made Sasuke pissed! Like seriously, volcano erupting, dinosaur roaring in the background pissed. His Black Beauty, Which he in fact slaved over for a year to buy her himself in the first place, was now destroyed in less than 2 weeks. It was in ruins, the front of his precious mustang was where the backseat was supposed to be, and the airbags had come out, and had _ripped_ open from impact (it wouldn't have been like that if someone didn't speed) (i won't have speed as much if someone didn't imply that my driving skills sucked) (well i won't have- wait, did you just say 'as much'?) (...no...) _._ Sasuke was absolutely positive that if they had stay in that car they would have been as good as dead. (Sasuke took not to give propes for his quick sly thinking) (and while your at it, give propes on your amazing ability on being humble bro, cuz being conceited is a flaw and you have none, right?) (damn straight.)

Sasuke jumped a little when he heard a rather loud and painful sigh beside him. He snapped his head and faced Naruto. He still looked rather pale, and he was holding his arm and had scratches all over his face. Sasuke assumed he looked as bad as Naruto did.

"I'm just going to go out on a limb here, and guess that you don't have Insurance do you?" Naruto presumed.

"Nope." Sasuke sighed.

Silence broke out through the two of them, until Sasuke felt a small tug on the corner of his lips. Now that all the adrenaline rushed out of his body, the sudden realization of him almost dying, came sinking in. And for some reason, amused the boy so much he burst into hysterical laughter.

HOLY SHIT! LAUGHTER! Sasuke was laughing and not a let-slip laugh. this was a full growth joyful laughter. (and that laughter will hunt me for the rest of my life *shiver*..) (shut up, Dobe you were laughing to) (yeah at least my laugh doesn't sound like a crazed psychopath!) (hey! wasn't it you who told me to have more laughter in my life) (yeah... near death experience doesn't count bro) (What! yeah it does) (no it doesn't) (yeah it does-) (WOULD YOU JUST FINISH THE STORY ALREADY) (sorry...)

The two boys kept laughing which seem like for hours, but really was just a minute.

"Dude dude, we almost DIED! HAHAHAHA!" Naruto yelled.

"I KNOW RIGHT!" Sasuke yelled back, now holding his stomach. As much as Sasuke was enjoy this, there was something at the back of his head that kept nagging him. Trying to tell him something really important. not able to ignore it, Sasuke looked up at the cars again. Something about them was very vital... but what, he scanned over the cars twice before he saw what was so important. The gasoline tank was smashed and there was fire...Shit.

"NARUTO, WATCH OUT!" Sasuke did a full on football body slam into Naruto. As if on que both cars erupt sending a full force of air towards them and pushing the two back several feet. The heat of the explosion felt like it was peeling the flesh from his back, it intensified the pain of ever scratch, bruise, and bite he had on his body. Once the to boys slammed on the pavement, it only intensified his pain.

Sasuke opened his eyes when he realize that he had them close to withstand the pain, but everything was blurry and his ears were ringing like crazy. He could feel someone moving from underneath his arm, guessing that it was Naruto.

When Sasukes vision and hearing cleared a bit, he could see Naruto beside him with a worried expression, and could only hear bits and pieces of Naruto yelling out his name and asking him if he was alright. (yes Naruto because blurry vision and ringing ears makes me perfectly ok, right) (well sorry for being worried about your well-being).

He saw was Naruto pulling out his phone, then Sasuke vision started to fade again. the last thing he heard was Naruto yelling into the phone.

"COME QUICKLY, MY FRIEND HE- HE PROTECTED ME FROM THE EXPLOSION A-AND HIS BACK! oh gawd his back...!"

* * *

"And that's what happened," Naruto concluded.

Mikoto, with hands now on her hips but her foot still tapping, stared down the boys, which made them shift uncomfortably in their beds.

After several long agonizing minutes, Mikoto gave in.

"alright, alright, i believe you," the both of them let out a breath of relief, "I'm just glad the both of you are alive, I'm just going to explain this all to your father so you two rest up and heal. The doctor told me Sasukes burns weren't as bad as they looked, so you don't to worry about it anymore Naruto, but they will scar a little near your shoulder blades, just-, just be careful around there, Alright?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Its fine, mom, i'll think of it as my battle scar,"

Despite what he said, Mikoto gave his son another worried glance.

"ok, then i leave you two then." but before she left the room, she said something else. "oh and when you're done here in the hospital we'll be going on a cruise,"

Sasuke's shoulder tensed, but Naruto reacted with excitement.

"what really! That's Awesome!" Naruto jumped up and down excitedly.

"well after everything you've been through, a cruise would help you to recover, once Sasuke's back is heal, we'll leave!" and with that she left the room.

For some reason this made Sasuke suspicious. When did they exactly plan this? And why does it feel like she doesn't believe us? it's not like they randomly thought up of the idea once they heard that those two have been sent to the hospital because of a car crash/Explosion. And it sounded almost demanded when his mother mentioned it, like they had no choice in the matter. And a cruise... come to think of it, Sasuke remembered seeing a brochure of a cruise on the kitchen table two days ago...Something written on it was very... important..

"i don't think she believes are story." Naruto claimed, causing Sasuke to snap back to earth.

Sasuke stared at him questioningly, "how do you-"

"Come on Sasuke I'm not that thick-" that's an understatement "- you probably thought the same thing too. Mikoto probably thinks that you got wasted and crashed," Naruto explained.

Sasuke blinked. "what? why would she think that?"

"oh she found your secret stash a few days go, didn't i tell you? on top of that we both got wasted last year and tried to steal that car remember, she probably thinks were just a bunch of delinquents."

pause...

"WHAT THE FUCK NARUTO!"

Naruto jumped. "what!?"

Sasuke cradled his head. "I may have been drunk at the time, but i remember what she said 'one more time, if it happens again one more time I'll send you both off'" and Sasuke now knows exactly where they'll being sent off too.

* * *

One Week Later...

The two boys stood there staring up at the giant ass boat, or more like staring at the sign at the entrance of the boat.

Naruto began reading it, "Konoha's summer boat camp for...Deliquents!?"

"Bye kids! Have Fun!" The two turned their attention back to their family's Van, which was currently leaving the dock, with waving hands coming out of the windows.

"And there goes are ride..." Sasuke sighed.

They both looked back at the boat. with another loud sigh, the two men came to the conclusion that Freedom had never been with them in the first place.


	2. The Little Boy From Long Ago

**A/N Disclaimer thing and what not: i see this on alot of fanfictions so i guess i should probably put it on mine too (PEER PRESSURE) so BTWs children, i know its a big shocker but i don't own Naru-to or their characters,**** cuz apparently slavery is illegal, and is frowned upon in most countries (only in most ^_^) but let us just imagine if i did own it *dream* Everyone would die! THE END **

**... **

**JK LAWWWL! THATS LIKE THE WORST ENDING EVAR... i'd only kill the people i hate \^_^/**

**WELL ANYDOODLE! PLEASE ENJOY THE NEW CHAPTER!**

* * *

Hinata did not belong here.

She wasn't a drug addict, or a drug dealer, she has never stolen anything in her life, she doesn't have some weird mental illness (like Sakura!.. fuckin pyromanic...), and she couldn't hurt a fly even if she tried! But here she is! At this delinquent ship camp all because of one measly mistake and her dad had totally freaked out and sent her away to this élite rehab center like thing, in the middle of the ocean, surrounded with rich, stuck up delinquents, that could probably get away with murder. Oh hell! She was going to die.

"I can't believe I'm here..." Hinata whined, Slouching ever so teenage-angsty like.

Sakura stood beside Hinata, eating some kind of pastry custard thing. Hinata wasn't exactly sure what she was eating, only that her dear pink-haired friend seemed to be devouring it rather... savagely

"Yeah, can't believe your here either! your dad totally needs ta take a chill pill! Honestly! It was just some harmless teenage fun," She proclaimed, taking another bit of her custard type thing. **(AN: That's what she said! OHHH! sorry guys I had to).**

"Harmless teenage fun!?," Hinata bellowed, straightening up her back,"I almost ran over the lead guitarist on _live _TV!"

"ah, see! you _almost _ran over the lead guitarist on live TV! Meaning you didn't! Gotta think on the positive side of things," Sakura remarked, taking another fairly large bite of her...lemon tart...maybe...

"I was only able to stop once you and Ino decided to finally stop yelling in my ear!"

"Hey!" Sakura choked, "That wasn't my fault!"

Hinata folded her arms, and arch an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah really! Ino started it! With all her damn loud voice screeching and practically shoving rainbows and glitter down our throats!" Sakura explained, crossing her arms angrily, taping her foot rapidly. "And Speaking of the damn pig, why is she so late! What could she be possibly be packin with her!A fucking _mall_! Or is she trying to be 'fashionably late' _again_! Damn it! I fucking hate it when she does that!"

Hinata sighed. Hinata rested her hand on Sakura's shoulder, trying to calm her down. "I'm sure she'll be here soon, just wait a couple more minutes," she reassured, with her normal calming voice. But Sakura was right, Ino was late. The two females have already went through security, gotten there assigned dorms (more like fancy Jail cells), unpacked their stuff and had ventured back outside (which they were only aloud to do because there were guards blocking the entrance/exit of the docks) to wait for miss Ino to get her ass here. Its been nearly one hour already.

Sakura still had her foot tapping, while impatiently biting off more of her custard tart snack. She let out a frustrated huff, letting all the steam escape her, "Fine, but she better hurry, another few minutes and I ain't waiting!" she declared, finishing off the off bits of her custard thing, before she took out another one from her sweater pocket taking it out of its wrapper and taking a large bite.

Then something occurred to Hinata, This boat doesn't have any _stores_, and Sakura didn't have any food with her this mourning. So where'd she...

Hinata looked at her friend in concern. "Um, Sakura?"

"what?" Sakura answered, food still in mouth.

"where exactly did you get those...things?" Hinata asked, pointing at her pastry.

Sakura looked confused for a split-second before realizing she meant her pastry. "Oh the twinkie? I bought it from some dude outside the boat while i was waiting for you to come back outside again," she explained.

Hinata blinked.

"THAT WAS A TWINKIE?"

Sakura nodded. "Sure was... but i wouldn't exactly say i 'bought' them, per say..."

Hinata's eye twitched. "WHAT? HOW?!"

"I used my feminine wiles," Sakura answered bluntly. She was about to take another bite, but Hinata swatted it away before she could. "Hey I was eating that!"

"OH NO WAY IN HELL YOU ARE! I'm not going to let my friend eat some mysterious food-"

"It was a twinkie..."

"I DON'T CARE WHAT THE HELL THAT THING WAS, BUT IT SURE AS HELL WAS NOT A DAMN TWINKIE! AND I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU EAT IT WHEN YOU SO CALLED 'BOUGHT' THEM OFF SOME SUSPICIOUS GUY!"

"He wasn't that suspicious, I was hungry and the man had twinkies. it was a win win," Sakura pouted, grabbing _another_ 'twinkie' from her sweater pocket.

Hinata did a facepalm and sighed. _Geezus, how many of those things does this women have?_ she thought, but decided its best not to ask.

Ignoring her pink haired irrational friend, Hinata glanced back at the entrance/exit looking for Ino, when noticing a dark blue van just turning off into the highway.

_Wait, wasn't Ino's van dark blue?_

She looked around back at the boat noticing a glimpse of blond hair near the entrance of the ship. But that couldn't be her. This person had a more darker yellow tinge of blond that was in spikes, and you know, the fact that the person standing in line for security was a _male_, made her almost certain that wasn't Ino. Well, unless, er.. you know, Ino was secretly, um a man...

Before Hinata had the chance to disregard him as any other delinquent, he turn around her way. Hinata froze.

_It can't be..._She thought, a tingling sensation spreading like wildfire through her body, _I-It's...it's him..._

The boy looked around the dock as he and a dark haired boy who appeared to be his friend waited in the line. He soon saw Hinata staring at him, but instead of appearing weirded out, cautious, or how any other criminal would react to people staring at them, he gave her a bright smile and waved.

Hinata's heart began to thump loudly and rapidly in her chest, as if it were to burst out any second now. She felt the familiar warmth of a blush plaster itself on her cheeks and she looked away and held her hands up to cover it.

What was that? Did he...did he recognize her too? what- no, no, no. That was way to long ago to remember. He was probably being nice or maybe it wasn't even him. But... the way he had made her heart beat with just a smile... it just had to be him. She needed another look. But when she darted her eyes back to him, he was gone.

"Seriously Ino!? I swear to gawd once she gets here I'ma shove my foot so far up her- Wow wow wow! ow! Hey hina-" Hinata had cut her off, grabbing hold of Sakura's wrist and running towards the boat entrance.

Luckily for her, there was only three people in line, but even so she was still fidgety.

"Hey Hina, ya mind tellin me what the hell your doin?" Sakura asked.

"I just wanted to check something out," Hinata said hurriedly, rushing through the metal detector. She was about to take off again once Sakura got through, but the metal detector went off.

Sakura began being patted down by the security guards till one eventually pulled out a lighter from her jean pocket. Sakura smirked.

"What? I like fire," she claimed.

The security signed and shook their head as if people sneaking lighters through security was a normal occurrence.

Hinata facepalmed. When did she have time to get a lighter!? or rather where? Probably from the same guy she got the 'twinkie' from.

Sakura stride over to her with a goofy smirk plastered on her face, but soon disappeared when seeing Hinata with her signature arms crossed, one eyebrow arched pose.

"what?"

"'what'?" hinata began. "You get caught for trying to sneak a flammable device on board and all you can say is 'what'!?"

Sakura shrugged.

"Where did you even get it from!" She demanded.

"I got it from the same guy who gave me the twinkies,"

Hinata gave her an 'Oh-My-Gawd-What-Is-Wrong-With-You' stare. There were so many things wrong with that statement, Hinata didn't even know where to begin.

"Besides I wasn't trying to sneak _that_ on board, it was just a distraction noodle to hide this sucker!" Sakura dug her hand into her bra, pulling out and revealing a small pink lighter with words carved on the front in black saying, 'If The Crown Fits'. "Nobody ever checks the under boob,"

"You told the guards you had a third niple!" Hinata bemoaned.

"Exactly! They'd get suspicious if i got detected a second time, i'd have to go through a thorough search and they would've found and taken my baby, so i got a distraction!" Sakura explained.

pause.

Hinata sighed "That's the same lighter you used when you accidentally burned down are biology classroom, isn't it?"

"yep!"

Twitch.

"You have issues, Sakura, that you seriously need to work out," Hinata remarked.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "No shit sherlock, That why I'm here you ding'k!"

"At least your not in denial, ya'pyro..." she muttered.

Sakura's eyes narrowed. "Didn't you have something you wanted to check out?"

Hinata blinked. "I did...? Oh shit, right!" Hinata grabbed Sakura's wrist again, fast-walking/jogging through the halls. She assumed that the boy was probably somewhere around the boys dorm area or somewhere towards the ballroom area where there assembly was taking place once they have confirmed everyone that was suppose to be on was on board.

This seemed like a good plan to her at first, but she soon remembered that she really doesn't know where everything is and wasn't really rational enough right now to just look at a map, and there was no way in hell she was going to _ask_ for directions. So she just jog/walked through the halls, eventually letting go of Sakura's hand-not really sure if she was left behind or what not- and looked the most manliest looking hallways. But still no trace of blond.

This whole time a little voice had been repeating these questions over and over again in her head, _Why is it so important that you find him?_ _why are you looking for him? He was only trying to be nice this time? what if you get disappointed if he doesn't remember you? He could be just some other criminal? There's no way this guy could be that little boy from 8 years ago... It can't be._

_And why the hell not!? _Hinata shrieked in frustration at the voice. _Why can't it be him, i loved that boy, so why can't he be here, why can't i have a happy love story such as this?!_

_Because..._

Hinata had been so engulfed in her thoughts she didn't notice that exact boy right in front of her. She banged right into him and she crumpled to the ground. She held her self up with one hand with the other cradling her head.

"I'm so sorry!" Hinata immediately blurted out, "I didn't see you there-"

she was interrupted when looking up to find a hand in her face. she looked at the hand confused.

"It's fine, don't worry about it..." a boy's voice said reassuringly in front of her. The voice had caused her to freeze up all over again.

_..that little boy..._

It took all of her strength to look up at the boy, to find the same heart warming smile. She stared up at those same deep Caribbean blue eyes, and she was positive that this was him. Hinata's lip quivered as she let a gasp escape her. Her eyes widened._  
_

_...Is dead..._

* * *

**A/N: And Thus concludes the chapter! AHHHH-YEEAAAHH LOOK AT ME UPDATING FASTER A SHI-AT I FEEL ACOMPLISHED! I'M FINALLY GETTING OVER MY PROCASTION! Thats progress right there! so since i felt like writing more disclaimers or what'chya'ma'call it, my sista had sugested to ask a question and for you guys to answer in a review, you know if ya feel like it or something.**

**SO...**

**THE QUESTION OF YOUTH IS UPON YOU! LET IT BURN THROUGH YOUR HEART AND LET IT BE HEARD THROUGH FANFICTION! AND WHAT NOT!;**

**oh right now i have to think of one... what...no... If Guy Sensei was a hot sauce what hot sauce would he be? (geezus thats terrible but it would have to do).**

**I would pick wasabi cuz its green, and the spice goes away after a while and then you want more! (was that dirty? i felt like that was way to dirty then what i intended it to be...)**


End file.
